User blog:GravityMan/Literature vs History 7: Cat in the Hat vs Bill Cipher
Hey Henchmaniacs! Welcome to the final installment of Literature vs History before the midseason finale! Today we see Gravity Fall's mysterious bow tie and top hat wearing meddler of two small children facing Dr. Seuss's mysterious bow tie and top hat wearing meddler of two small children! Cover by Leandro, thanks to GIR and Dragon for the proof-reading, Dragon for suggesting this <3 and Cave for cracking the hints. Lyric Colors Bill Cipher is this color NIGHTMARE BILL Cat in the Hat is this color Thing One is this color Thing Two is this color Beat Goofy Beat Starts at 0:34 IGNORE THE SINGING WTF DID I CHOOSE Lyrics Bill Cipher: WHOA HO! IT’S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I’VE BATTLED LYRICALLY, I STILL WANTED A CHALLENGE GRAV, THIS IS JUST TOO EASY THE ONLY WAY HE’LL SERVE ME IS IF I CALL UP ROOM SERVICE, I SPIT A VERBAL NIGHTMARE, I GET SCARIER WITH CURSES DEAL WITH ME? CAREFUL! I’LL DEFINITELY GET UNDER YOUR SKIN I’M FREDDY KRUEGER AT WACK ANGLES, YOU’RE A ROADSIDE ATTRACTION FIGHTING ME IS IRRATIONAL; TREASURE YOUR INNOCENCE BEFORE THIS DISS DROPS FUN FACT CANDY CANE; THE ONLY GOOD A MOUTH DOES WAS MAKE YOUR AUTHOR’S BEAT STOP Cat in the Hat: Fire spat the cat, rock the house by stepping in, Ill spat the cat, prescription from the doctor’s pen You’re forgotten, I got a thing or two to mock about you You took your eye off the prize and Ford that you got duped! You’re the modern Burton for Disney, I’m the original whimsy! The green hook for your ham is just one fish two fishy! I’m a dapper rapper rocking mics better like the bow, Left stoned; just tore your universe a new hole Bill Cipher: YOU RAP LIKE SEGA; I’VE SEEN BETTER RESPONSES IN THE MAIL, YOUR PLOT WENT IN CIRCLES; BUT YOU STILL CAN’T CATCH TAIL! OH SORRY WALT! ANYWAY, EVEN IF YOU COULD LAND A HIT, I FREAKING LOVE PAIN, KID! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT TO WIN? I’LL MAKE THIS BORING WORLD BURN FASTER THAN YOUR FILM DID! MEANWHILE YOU’RE MAKING WAVES WITH STAN SMITH’S FISH! HUMANS TO MY SHOW ARE LIKE ME; ALWAYS WATCHING I SEE DEAD LINES OF WHICH THERE’S NO HOPE IN STOPPING Cat in the Hat: Your verse is a mess! Good thing I roll in a fixer-upper, I return words faster than from work the kids’ mother! You stammer at the hammer and shattered like my grammar Alone for centuries, even Gideon had some friends in the slammer! Speaking of friends, here, answer this for me please Am I kicking his butt? Yes! Definitely! ABSOLUTELY! That test, was something you could not flunk on! Simple it is not, but you just got Grunked on! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! LITERATURE! *the logo warps and discolors* VS HISTORYYYYY ' ' Poll Who Won? Bill Cipher The Cat in the Hat Hint for Mid-Season Finale Category:Blog posts